1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing fuel for an aircraft.
2. Background
Aircraft are used for a number of different types of missions. For example, aircraft are used to carry passengers and/or cargo from one location to another location. Further, aircraft also may be used to perform surveillance. An aircraft may take pictures or video of a number of different locations.
In performing different missions, an aircraft is limited by the amount of fuel carried by the aircraft. The range of aircraft is limited by the maximum amount of fuel that the aircraft can carry. Further, the range at which an aircraft can fly between taking off and landing may also be affected by factors, such as the speed, environmental conditions, and other factors.
In planning a mission, the amount of fuel transferred to an aircraft may depend on the mission being flown. The amount of fuel may include, for example, the fuel needed to fly from a starting location to a landing location. The amount of fuel transferred to the aircraft typically includes a reserve amount in addition to the amount of fuel needed to fly from the starting location to the landing location. This reserve amount may take into account fuel needed for additional time required for taking off, landing, holding patterns, approaches, diversions, and other events. Oftentimes, the amount of fuel that is needed is less than the maximum capacity of the fuel tanks in the aircraft.
Placing more fuel than needed for a mission may be undesirable. When more fuel is transferred onto an aircraft than needed for a mission, the fuel efficiency of the aircraft may be reduced. The weight of the fuel also is taken into account in determining how much fuel is needed to perform a mission.
The fuel efficiency of an aircraft may be identified through a model for the aircraft. Each type of aircraft may have a model that provides a capability to identify how much fuel may be used by an aircraft at different speeds or altitudes. Determining the amount of fuel needed for a mission may not be as accurate as desired using the models of the aircraft.
Thus, placing more fuel than needed beyond desired safety factors may increase the cost for operating aircraft. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.